


Maybe You Can Fill in My Missing Electron Orbitals

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chemistry AU, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mr. Hydroxide, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: Sehun & Luhan have chemistry class together, and Luhan gushes to Baekhyun how he and Sehun have ~chemistry~ too.





	Maybe You Can Fill in My Missing Electron Orbitals

**Author's Note:**

> This was a product of 4am tweeting, and APCHEM summer homework. god i was 16 ok im sorry i love my chemistry puns still

There’s always that anticipation during the last few days of summer about school. It’s inevitable really. Like who’s going to be in your classes, do I really want that bitch in my class, or please god no I really don’t want that bitch in my class or maybe- very infamous to procrastinating advanced placement students- “holy shit I haven’t finished my summer assignments.” But Luhan doesn’t have to worry about any of those.

 

Being the perfect straight A student and soccer team captain that he is, all he has to worry about is if his hair is the right shade of pink, and if Oh Sehun would be in any of his classes. His pretty little heart would break if the only way of seeing Oh Sehun would be after their practices, when he’s trying off his body in the locker rooms.

 

Oh Sehun, the school’s varsity basketball team captain, is a work of art. He’s athletic and smart. His grades bring out the sapiosexual in Luhan. Girls in the hallways-- and Luhan-- would stop and stare as he walks by with his fellow basketball friends.Their eyes trailing down his body and landing on that fine piece of ass.

They praise Sehun’s mom and dad for his perfect genes. Always asking themselves what kind of genetic coding went on in the womb before emancipation. With his tall height, lean and toned physique, he’s the envy of the male population in school.

 

What more can the girls ask for? He’s already stolen many of their hearts, and maybe some guys hearts too. Luhan can’t help but sigh dejectedly at the thought of Sehun sucking face with some other girl in the student parking lot. He hopes that, maybe, he can be that girl instead. Luhan hopes that maybe Sehun likes his little petite, but lean and strong, body too.

 

He waits for the day Oh Sehun will come up to him and ask him to shoot some hoops because honestly, he’s been waiting for that day to happen since freshman year.

 

__

 

But if there was anything that Luhan was excited for this upcoming school year it would be for his science class. There's just something about exploring the natural wonders of the human body in Biology or the way chemicals react with each other in Chemistry. Or maybe it's the way he can find out how fast Oh Sehun can thrust into him in Physics. Oops did he just think that? Yes, yes he did.

Out of all the subjects Luhan get’s A’s in, Science has to be the only one that he enjoys doing, all the other subjects he _has_ to do, but in science, he’ll do it with a smile, no doubt.

 

Luhan patiently waits outside his assigned office to get his schedule for the next school year. He fidgets around with his cellphone texting Baekhyun and asking him why he isn’t here yet. It’s too hot to be waiting outside in the sun. He grimaces when he notices that his skin is starting to turn red from only standing outside for only 10 minutes.

 

When he sees a tuft of purple hair in the distance, a sigh of relief leaves his mouth. Standing alone was not fun at all.

 

“Why were you late!” Luhan exclaims, grabbing a hold of Baekhyun’s shoulders and shaking him to and fro. Baekhyun slowly, grabs one of Luhan’s hands and throws it off his shoulder, carefully wiping away his germs.

 

“Well for one, don’t scream in my face, and two, calm down, I’m always on time everyone else just comes early.”

 

Luhan side glances at Baekhyun in disgust.

 

“Can we just please go in and get our schedule now, and compare?”

 

The air conditioned room cool down their burning skins. They make their way to the front desk and wait for further instructions. Baekhyun coughs to get the assistant’s attention. She turns away from the mountain of papers to look up at the two boys.

 

“Names?”

 

“Lu Han and Byun Baekhyun.” Luhan says, sheepishly.

 

“Let’s see here.” The assistant stars shuffling around the papers, hoping to find their names within the chaos of white matter. Her eyes widens when she found both of them. With a soft smile, she passes the papers to the boys who waited in vain.

 

“Have a good school year.”

 

“Ehhhh, yeah thanks.”

 

Once outside the office, they rush to the nearest shade. They wouldn’t want to get any darker than they already were. Side by side, they compared their schedules, each analyzing what the other has.

 

“I have AP Literature with you Baek. The homework was such a bitch.” Luhan shakes his head sadly.

 

“Wuthering Heights was atrocious.” Luhan nods in agreement.

 

“Want to come over my house and celebrate the last weekend of summer? Maybe we can ask Yeol what classes Sehun has.” Luhan’s eyes light up from the mention of Sehun.

 

“Sure, I’m ready to go cry my eyes out from watching Andrew Garfield act awkward like your boyfriend.”

 

__

 

Oh god, no. Oh God. Luhan was not expecting this at _all._ He literally froze at the sight of Mr. Hydroxide sitting down in one of the desks looking perfect. Honestly he didn’t even know he would be taking this class. Chanyeol said he was taking chemistry and he assumed that it would be regular chemistry. He seemed much more of an APBIO person anyway. Luhan is stuck in a mental state of panic; he isn’t prepared for this.

 

Luhan pretends to look for another place to sit, his eyes roaming all over the classroom, nor looking over where he is again. It’s perfect, maybe if no one sits next to him within the next three minutes, they can be lab partners for the whole year.

 

As if reading his mind, Mr. Hydroxide just had to look up at his phone, and look towards the door where Luhan is still standing by. They lock eyes, and in that brief moment, the world stops for a moment. A small smile graces Mr.Hydroxide’s lips, and whoa was that Luhan’s heart beating hard in his ribcage or was that a mini earthquake. Mr.Hydroxide adjusts his glasses, and beckons for Luhan.

 

“Luhan!” Luhan takes a moment to compose himself because wow he just called his name. _Senpai noticed me,_ Luhan whispers to himself, his voice laced with awe. _He knows I exist._ Honestly, if Luhan had to compare him to a superhero, he’d be Clark Kent. _He can save me anytime._

 

“Luhan come here, and sit beside me.” The mild vibrato of his voice, rings in his ears. He fights the urge to roll his eyes back in pleasure.

 

“I- uh,” Luhan stammers his cheeks turning pink by the second. “Sure.” Luhan makes his way way around the tables, dodging through any obstacle that’ll keep him from going to Mr. Hydroxide. God bless this day, god bless his schedule; he’ll be staying in a two hour class seated next to the guy of his dreams. Luhan takes a mental note to text Baekhyun later after class to scream in his face about his god blessed day.

 

Once he near him, Mr. Hydroxide pulled out the chair besides him. “Wow, such a gentleman.” Luhan happily comments as he gracefully sits down in the open chair. He beams at his new APCHEM partner.

 

“Well, I try my best for you.” Sehun winks.

 

“Mr. Hydroxide, I thought you were an anion.” Luhan pouts. “Stop being a cation, I’m supposed to be the cation.”

 

Sehun laughs, and Luhan just stares at the way his eyes crinkle up on the sides, and how his perfect teeth are so pearly white. Wow Luhan can stare at this man the whole day. Luhan silently look up towards the ceiling, giving a silent prayer to the heavens. “Thank you based gods.”

 

His prayer was cut short when he hears Sehun chuckling softly. “Mr. Hydroxide? Would you rather have me be an asshole? Wow, that hurts Luhan, and here I was trying to make you attracted to me.” Sehun turns away from Luhan are waves his hand in dismissal in front of Luhan’s face.

 

“Wait, really? you think I’m not attracted to your negative charge? Here I thought we could have been.....an ionic bond.....” Luhan mumbled the last part, he couldn’t have Sehun thinking that he was only after his _protons._

 

“Yes.”

 

All signs of happiness left Luhan as soon as he heard the words that escapes Sehun’s lips. Dejectedly, he sighs and starts to gather all his stuff. What he didn’t see was Sehun biting his lips, amused. As he starts getting ready to stand up from his perfect seat, Sehun slings his arm around Luhan’s shoulders.

 

“I was kidding. Geez you’re so gullible. You’re already number one in my book because you referred to me as Mr. Hydroxide.”

 

Luhan leans a little into Sehun’s touch. head still turned away from his Chemistry partner, he tries to suppress the shit eating grin he has.

 

“Okay, _Mr. Hydroxide,_ ” Luhan emphasizes, “what’s your charge?”

 

“Negative, I’m a negative charge.”

 

“I’m glad you understand.”

 

Yes, Luhan thinks, this will be a good year, a very good year indeed. After Sehun reverts back into his previous position, Luhan glances at the clock in front of the classroom. There was still at least 3 more minutes until the bell rings. _Perfect_ Luhan thinks, there’s still time for him to text Baekhyun an angry worded message about how he’s sitting next to the basketball team’s captain.

 

_omg. omg. fuck. i hate you sfm. today is a good day. heaven blessed their favorite angel once again. meet me at the usual lunch spot later pls ok. thanks bitch. <3_

 

\--

 

 

Luhan was practically bouncing in his seat waiting for his math class to be over. He practically ran to the usual spot to meet Baekhyun. This is some important stuff. This is a life altering thing. After what seemed like forever, Baekhyun finally shows up, dragging along Chanyeol behind him.

 

Luhan runs up to Baekhyun, capturing him in a hard embrace. The latter looks over to his boyfriend with his eyes bugging out, giving him a silent plea of help. Chanyeol just stands back and laughs at the way Luhan is sucking the life out of Baekhyun. Best boyfriend award goes to Park Chanyeol.

 

“Baek, Baek, Baek.You wouldn’t guess what happened today!” Luhan screams into his face after he disentangles himself. Baekhyun dusts off his clothes, and looks pointedly at Luhan.

 

“What happen so far that made you happier than you usually are? Did someone offer you weed?”

 

Luhan looks at Baekhyun disbelievingly, shaking his head and letting out a noise of displeasure. “Excuse me, I don’t need that stuff to make me feel happy.”

 

“Okay so what happen?” Baekhyun tries to say slowly.

 

“He’s in my class!”

 

“Who? Is it Jongin? They put him in the wrong class again huh.”

 

“What? No it’s not jongin. Guess again!” Luhan encourages

 

“Is it-”

 

“Wait, not I’ll tell you. It’s Mr. Hydroxide!”

 

“Who the fuck is Mr.Hydroxide? Are you sure you’re not hyper either? The iced Americanos and bubble teas are showing in your thighs.” Baekhyun proceeds to slap Luhan’s left thigh. Luhan hisses from the sting that Baekhyun left behind.

 

“See it jiggles.”

 

“That’s beside the point! I’m trying to say that Oh Sehun, the captain of the basketball team is in my APCHEM class!”

 

“Oh Sehun? I thought he was just a dumb jock who likes to wear hipster glasses because it makes him look like a sex god.”

 

“He is a sex god. Excuse you. And Baekhyun, he asked me to sit next to him. He looked so happy, I’m pretty sure he’s attracted to me. You know what they say, we have ‘chemistry.’ We’ll be as strong as non-polar covalent bonds.”

 

Luhan stares off dreamily into the distance, he tries to imagine what life would be like if Oh Sehun whispered dirty chemistry jokes into his ear while fucking him senseless. He’s pulled out of his daydreams when Baekhyun tugs him to the student parking lot. Oh yeah it was lunch, and he forgot about it.

 

“Where are we going today? You’re paying right?”

 

“In-N-Out burger.”

 

“You just called me fat a while ago.”

 

“Well you’ll burn it off during soccer practice anyway.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

Sitting next to Sehun is a dream come true. Right now, Luhan isn’t listening to the the lecture, he steals a glance beside him and looks at how Sehun is diligently listening to the lesson: working earnestly, and nodding his head, acting like he understands..

 

He rakes his eyes up and down Sehun’s body, taking in every taut muscle that shows under his tight blue button up.  _Gorgeous_ He likes the way Sehun’s pectorals and arms are so sinewy, and wow wouldn’t he love to cuddle up on his chest.  _Such a work of art._ He tries to glance down  _there_ , and good god, once after practice he took a peek, and his life was never the same after that. He would love to see those bounce around in motion someday.

 

Luhan likes seeing the way Sehun’s tongue makes its way out of his mouth when he’s concentrating and swipes the pink muscle over his bottom lip.  _Wow I want to suck on that tongue._

 

He’s been staring at Sehun’s lips for too long that he doesn’t even notice that he’s staring right back at him. Sehun offers him a quirk of the lips, pushes his glasses up and continues writing down the notes. Shit, Luhan thinks, how can someone looks so perfect just by writing down notes.

 

Luhan looks back down at his paper.  _empty._ How did he manage to pass a whole hour of just staring at Sehun’s perfect side profile.  _Get it together Luhan._ Sliding his chair closer to his partner, he glances over to look at his paper. Hoping to get at least some of it down before the lab begins.

Quickly transferring some of Sehun’s notes on to his paper, Luhan lets his mind wander when the wind from outside blows through the window. The breeze hits Sehun, and Luhan receives the full impact of his scent.

 

“You smell good.” Luhan mumbles. Oh wait, that wasn’t supposed to be verbalized at all.

 

“What are you doing smelling me?” Luhan’s becomes flustered, and tries to scoot his chair back, and as far away from Sehun. Sehun reaches down and pulls him back. “If you need the notes because you’re too busy thinking of things that’s not related to chemistry, then we can meet up after our practices and study my house. It’s the weekend anyway. I’ll wait for you.”

 

Oh god there it was again, that beautiful smile that blinds Luhan. The mini earthquake came back again. This is the wrong class, Oh Sehun isn’t supposed to rock his world, he’s supposed to complete his missing electron orbitals.

 

“Uh- your house? So I can stay over for the night right?” Biting his lips while he gazes up hopefully at Sehun. It was Sehun’s turn to become flustered.

 

“I don’t see why not.”

 

“GREAT!” Luhan shouts, all of their classmates look at the soccer team captain weirdly. He shrinks back into his seat, his cheeks stained with pink.

 

“I’ll see you after school then.” Sehun squeezes his hand, and Luhan notices that it’s so much bigger than his own, and so much warmer too. His mind and his mouth really weren’t on the same wavelength today, so all he could do was nod back in agreement.

 

 

-

 

 

Sehun is leaning against the wall in the locker room hallway listening to his ipod, and checking his phone for text messages he missed during practice. Luhan liked this, even though he wasn’t his boyfriend. _not yet_ , it felt like he was. So much has happened within a matter of months, they really do have chemistry. wink wink. Now all that’s left to do is bond. Some electron sharing here and also some spaces need to be filled in with _pink_ matter.

 

An idea pops into Luhan’s mind, his eyes crinkle up at the beauty of it. Since Sehun was distracted and he hasn’t notice that Luhan was out of the locker room, he could sneak up behind him and blow in his ear. he he he. An evil smirk grows on his lips as he jauntily walks towards Sehun.

 

Faint drops of sweat linger behind Sehun’s ear, Luhan wants to lick that off, but he can’t, so he opts to blow on it instead. He was expecting for Sehun to jump fifty feet up into the air, but instead he turns his head. If Luhan didn’t move his head quickly he would have been kissing the school’s basketball captain.

 

Sehun didn’t even seem fazed by it. Luhan unconsciously pouts at the thought that instead of being attracted to Luhan and his postive ions, he’s being repelled because maybe Sehun became a cation within a matter of seven months. His frowns deepens, and Sehun uses his thumb to smooth out the creases in between his brows.

 

“Hey don’t do that, you’ll get wrinkles. Let’s go it’s getting dark.”

Sehun leads the way to his house. The adventure to his house is nothing too exciting, Luhan knows where it is since he’s been there so many times. But stealing side glances at Sehun, Luhan feels so tiny and vulnerable when he walks beside him. Sehun has muscles in places that he doesn’t even know existed.  _sexy sex god sehun that could polyatomic bond with him._

 

A sudden thought comes into his mind, throwing him off the sidewalk and running into someone’s bushes.

 

“Shit” Luhan cusses out loud. Sehun looks back at him questioningly, he walks back to him, and helps him get out of it.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I forgot to tell my mom I’m going to sleep over with you.”

 

“Oh, call her, I’ll talk to her then. You know she loves me.”

 

“Sadly.”

 

Tapping his screen several times, and waiting for his mom to answer, Luhan looks up at the sky. Red, pink and orange blend together so well. A rustling sound came from the other end of the phone. Maybe his mom was holding her iPhone upside down again. Oh mom.

 

“Mom? Can you hear me? Sehun wants to talk to you.” Luhan passed his iPhone over to Sehun. He glanced at Luhan’s background “I like that picture of us.” He commented.

 

“Hi Mom.” such a fake saccharine voice, Luhan thinks. Thankfully Luhan put it on speaker, so he can hear how is mom prefers Sehun over him.

 

“Sehun? Is that you, my son? Why you no Luhan’s boyfriend yet?” They could feel the pseudo anger emanating from her voice. Luhan was taken aback, and Sehun chuckled.

 

“Yes it’s me your one and only son. Don’t worry about that, I’m making sure no one else takes him away from me. Oh yes. Mrs. Lu?”

 

“I told you to call me Mom.”

 

“Oh sorry, Mom. Can Luhan stay over the night please? Our APCHEM tests are coming up, and being the good student, I want to tutor him and make sure he understands everything. Is that okay?”

 

An ear splitting squeal came out of the earpiece.

 

“HE CAN STAY THERE FOREVER.”

 

Sehun passes back Luhan’s phone with a content grin. Slinging his arm around Luhan’s shoulders and pulling him closer, he whispers “told you so.” into Luhan’s ear. God, Luhan hates Sehun so much. But can’t help it when Sehun’s breath tickles his ear. Walking to Sehun’s house is the best because it’s just them and no one else.

 

 

 

 

 

“Luhan? I’m one more electron away from becoming a noble gas. Do you want to complete me?” Sehun says from his place on the desk, trying to organize the papers that were scattered from their last study session for the exams.

 

“Since when did you become sweeter than glucose? Of course, I am attracted to your negative charge. ” Luhan says confidently as he lays down on Sehun’s bed. Luhan cuddles into Sehun’s pillow, while he looks directly at him and inhales the essence of man. Oh Se _man._

 

Sehun swivels around his his computer chair and looks over to the overly comfortable looking--new-- boyfriend on his bed. Using his feet to kick the floor, he rolls over to him. He stands up from his place on the chair, and plops down onto Luhan. A slight  _oomf_ escapes the unsuspecting Luhan’s lips.

 

“That’s quite a bold statement there Luhan. What if I told you that this negatively charged ion has always been attracted to your positive ones ever since he’s seen your  _physical properties._ What does that make us?” Lips ghosting over Luhan’s waiting ones. Out of nervousness, Luhan lips his lips, Sehun follows the movement, and he can’t wait to kiss him senseless.

 

“That would make us an ionic bond. They do say opposites attract.” Luhan reaches up to laces his fingers into Sehun’s hair, kissing Sehun square on the lips. Oh how much he waited for this day to happen. All of his waiting, and watching behind locker room shower stalls to get a glimpse of Sehun’s  _atomic matter_ has come to an end.

 

Sehun’s hand grabs pulls up the hem of Luhan’s shirt. As Sehun gets rid of Luhan’s shirt and throws it somewhere in his room, Luhan reaches up to cup his nape, pulling him closer, closer as possible. When Sehun runs his tongue across Luhan’s lower lip, he immediately parts them open. His dream of sucking Sehun’s tongue is coming true. Yes thank you.

 

Luhan hooks his right leg over Sehun’s torso, rolling his hips upward wanting some sort of friction to happen down there. Sehun growls into the kiss, as he grinds down meeting Luhan half way.

 

Sehun moves his lips down the underside of Luhan’s jaw: nipping, sucking, and bruising the skin all the way to his neck. Luhan moans obscenely when Sehun moves his mouth to the junction of his neck and shoulder biting down on his sweet spot.

 

“D-don’t bite there.”

 

Sehun doesn’t listen to Luhan’s desperate plea of stop. Hell they just started. He moves down lower, lower, lower, repeating the process over and over all over Luhan’s milky white torso. Sliding his hands down to the front of his faded blue jeans, he cups Luhan’s clothed cock, hard. Luhan's breath hitches for a moment following a choked sob when Sehun begins to palm it.

 

Keeping eye contact with Luhan, whose eyes were half filled and blown with lust, Sehun begins to unbutton Luhan’s jeans. Slowly but surely, he slides them down along with Luhan's boxers. Soft plush thighs come into view and Sehun can't help but lean down and kiss them. Luhan minutely thrases around Sehun’s bed when his length came in contact with the cold air. But damn his pretty pink cock is standing proud.

 

Once all of Luhan’s clothes were off, he admires the way Luhan was sprawled on his bed, hair messed up and pointed in every direction.

 

“Babe you’re the magnet drawing me in. How about today we just use my significant digits to make you combust into flames? Does that sound good?”

 

“Se-sehun, shut up.” Luhan bemoans into the palm of his hand. Sehun grabs his hand and tsks in discontent. Brushing away the stray strands of hair that cover Luhan’s face, Sehun cups his cheek and leans in lick Luhan’s lips.

 

“I think you’re the one that’s sweeter than C6H12O6, Luhan.” Sehun says before thrusting his way into Luhan’s mouth, roaming that tongue of his everywhere, leaving no spot unattended. _So delicious_ Sehun thinks, as sucks on the smaller’s tongue..

 

Without breaking the kiss, he traipses his fingers down Luhan’s torso and onto his length; grabbing a hold of it to spread the precum gathering around at the tip. Sehun slowly pumps his cock, teasing him by twisting his wrist, and occasionally squeezing harder than intended. Luhan moans into the kiss.

 

Sehun sits back on his heels, and spreads Luhan’s legs apart. His tongue darts out and licks his spit slick lips, as he gazes down at the beautiful pink puckered hole. Sehun leans down starts kissing Luhan’s mid thigh, sucking and nipping his way to the cleft of Lu’s ass before wetting surrounding skin and gripping his slender leg.

 

Snaking his arms behind Luhan’s thighs, he bring his face closer, closer to the puckered hole. He gently blows warm air to it. Luhan squirms at every warm breath that hits his skin. His hands find solace in Sehun’s hair, scratching his scalp before pulling the ends.

 

“Hu-hurry up. Stop being a tease.”

 

Without missing momentum, Sehun lowers his head, he teasingly bites Luhan’s ass cheek before moving to lick lightly at his hole. Hearing Luhan’s breath hitch, he know’s he’s doing a great job. Making his tongue firmer, he pushes his tongue pushing in the first fings of muscle. He pushes in deeper, and repeats the whole processes, before it’ll be easier to glide in and out of Luhan’s pink hole. He can feel Luhan contracting around his tongue.

 

“Look at how you’re reacting. You’re quivering just by me licking you.” Sehun murmurs against Luhan’s flushed pink entrance. “I wonder how you taste up here.” Sehun flicks his finger at the tip of Luhan’s cock. His body jolts from Sehun’s ministrations.

 

Replacing his tongue with his fingers, Sehun brings his fingers to Luhan’s mouth and demands him to suck on them. Luhan swirls his tongue around the large fingers that invade his mouth. _Salty, yet sweet._ Luhan muses .

 

After having his fingers slicked up with spit, Sehun nudges them to his equally slicked entrance. Inserting them slowly while looking at his boyfriend’s face for any source of discomfort. When Sehun saw nothing, he adds more fingers. Sliding them in and out quicking before he began to bend, and crook his fingers, occasionally spreading them apart.

 

The pads of his finger brushes upwards, then a long lusty moan escapes Luhan’s lips.“There, there!” Luhan whines as he pushes himself against Sehun’s fingers, desperate to have that sensation happen to him again. Sehun complies, by all means.

 

Sehun leans his head down to kiss his inner thigh again. Lord, he was going to get addicted to these thighs. Luhan’s breath hitches when he feels Sehun’s mouth on his length. Hollowing his cheeks, and sucking hard, Sehun has Luhan’s reduced to nothing but a quivering little mess.

 

Hands, tongue, and mouth, all pleasuring Luhan, drives his senses into overdrive. His fingers that are laced in Sehun’s hair, pull the ends when Sehun swirls around his engorged tip. Panting, Luhan tries to take a better intake of breath, but that doesn’t happen. Sehun simultaneously sucks him hard, and brushes his finger over that sweet spot again.

 

Luhan doesn't have the voice to tell Sehun he’s cumming, but he hopes the latter understood when he screamed his name out loud. His boyfriend tries his best to swallow everything he offers. Luhan collapses on the bed, tired out from the sensation of Sehun’s mouth and fingers.

 

From his place, he can see Sehun smirking down at him. Oh how much he wants to wipe that of his face. Sliding up Luhan’s body, Sehun places a hot passionate kiss onto his lips. _Ew, I can taste myself_ Luhan thinks in disgust, but he doesn't really mind when Sehun’s tongue is darting all around his mouth.

 

Sehun breaks away, and licks away the spit covering Luhan’s lips. He gathers the smaller into his arms, burying his nose into his hair. Tightening his arm around him, he blindly looks for the blanket to cover themselves up.

 

“What about you?” Luhan asks in a small embarrassed voice, rubbing himself against Sehun’s his hard cock.

 

“Maybe next time, after AP testing, we come back to my house, make ice cream from scratch. And I pour it onto you. Then I’ll gladly take your extra protons. Does that sound like a plan? Think of it an an incentive to work hard to get a 4 or a 5.” Sehun whispers into his ear.

 

“Add strawberries and nutella to that and you’ve got a deal. Take good care of my protons okay, Sehun?”

 

“I’m making sure you’re on your way of becoming a noble gas.”


End file.
